The mission of the Institute for Laboratory Animal Research (ILAR) is to develop guidelines and disseminates information on the scientific, technological, and ethical use of animals and related biological resources in research, testing, and education. ILAR serves as an informational resource to the biomedical community by promoting high quality, humane care of animals and the appropriate use of animals and alternatives. ILAR functions within the mission of the National Academies as an advisor to the federal government, the biomedical research community, and the public. The overall objectives of ILAR are: [unreadable] to promote humane and appropriate care and use of laboratory animals; [unreadable] to provide a forum within the National Academies for the National Institutes of Health to discuss issues and develop guidance for matters dealing with laboratory animal and non-animal biologic models such as tissue culture, biochemical systems, and computer models; [unreadable] to provide scientific guidance on laboratory animal-related issues to researchers, agencies of the federal government, and others on request; [unreadable] to promote the use of standardized nomenclature for accurately defining and identifying genetic stocks of animals; [unreadable] to promote cost-effective ways to preserve valuable animal models; [unreadable] to assist developing countries attain quality laboratory animal science programs through dissemination of information including the translation of ILAR reports; [unreadable] to broaden access to information on selection of appropriate biological models through ILAR's home page, databases, and publications; [unreadable] to provide information to scientists, science writers, congressional staff, and others of the value and limitations of animal models of human disease and physiologic processes; and [unreadable] to continue to serve on behalf of biomedical science and education as an authoritative voice on animal care issues within the U.S., and internationally.